Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (3n^{6}-n^{4}) + (-5n^{6}-5n^{2}+4n ) $
Solution: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $3n^{6}-n^{4} - 5n^{6}-5n^{2}+4n$ Identify like terms. $ {3 n^6} - \color{#DF0030}{ n^4} - {5 n^6} - {5 n^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{4 n} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 3 -5 ) n^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ -1 n^4} + { -5 n^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 4 n} $ Add the coefficients. $-2n^{6}-n^{4}-5n^{2}+4n$